Never stop Loving you
by yaoimegusta
Summary: The world had gone to hell And through pure bad luck Arthur has ended up as Alfreds colonie ..However Alfred has changed drastically .One off. Based of a drable i had with some one on omegle .


Arthur sighed lightly to him self . The world had gone to hell ! 2P Nations had started to take over land again and soon the 1P'S As well , empires had established once more ….but unfortunately Arthur Had been one of the nations that was captured .He had put up a hell off a fight , and ever since he had been captured he had been stubborn .Despite this his "owner / master " was extremely kind to him…However Arthur had pushed it , he had slapped the other around the face and had received one hell off a beating for .He slunk back into his room and fell to the bed .His white shirt was covered in blood .

America (His master ) had fought against the 2P nations at first, but he soon realised that he wouldn't be able to over power them ..So as the old saying goes, if you cant beat 'em ..join 'em . At first he convinced him self that he wanted to Capture England, Just because he wanted to keep him self and protected …But soon the motives changed, he didn't want to protect the island nation ..No..He just couldn't stand the thought of any one else having /his/ england.

It had been a good two Hours since the /incident / accrued and Arthur had decided to finally get him self cleaned up .He went into the shower and allowed the warm water to pass over his cuts and bruises , Its stung , yes …But they needed to be cleaned out to stop infection and maybe help prevent scaring . Once he was finished He went back into his bed room and changed into a pie of blue jeans and a new , clean white shirt .Arthur decided it was finally time, he didn't want to continue arguing with Alfred. That wouldn't end well for either one of them.

Once Alfred heard the knock at the door he let out a loud groan in complete annoyance, he wasn't in the mood for stood up and took long strides to the door , the annoyance and anger almost radiating off him . Alfred took a few seconds to calm his breathing and temper before opening the door and seeing his former care taker . He glared down at Arthur for a few seconds, his once calm and happy sea blue eyes now dullened with all that he had seen and done . "What ? "-he asked a little coldly as his venom like glare stuck to the englishmen

The brit let out a long sigh as he saw the anger from his former lover …He had changed so so much ..Merely seeing that almost broke Arthurs heart. He stood up straight, before muttering out - " Sorry …For smacking you one earlier …"-the next line he mumbled even more quieter , unsure if he actually wanted the other to hear it "Even if it was funny to see that look of pure shock on your face "

Alfred listened to the others words. Every One of them. He crossed his arms over his chest before smirking down at the other male - " Not as funny as the look of agony you had on that Pretty little face of yours "-His smirk turned into a dark grin ,One that would even scare the shit out of Russia .A few months ago Arthur would have been put in a place of pure shock to hear Alfred say such words to him ..But now he knew better , He was numb to Alfreds cold and some time sick action ..In other words , this was the new Alfred . The smaller blonde glared up at the other, with the look of a spoilt child ." Tch , Damn yank. You have been spending way too much time with that darn 2p of yours ! "-he sighed before turning his head slightly and leaning against the wooden door frame to alfreds study room. "Well as i said , im sorry for the whole incident "

Alfred let out a dark chuckled before leaning down and whispering darkly into the elders ear- "Yea Well if you /ever/ Do something like that again, I will make it much ,MUCH, worse .Got it ?"

"Tch I know you would . You have changed so much , You are more 2p now "-he shook his head , trying to hide the slight sadness in his emerald eyes .Alfred giggled much Like Oliver would before swiftly grabbing Arthurs wrist and roughly tugging him into the studyroom . "So ~ ? I have changed to help my survival and the survival Of my People . You should have too …Its too late for you Now Artie though , I cant let my favourite little slave go "-His once sweet and happy grin was on his face once more ..But was far from sweet it ..was sickly , dark .

Arthur shook his head lightly and pulled his wrist free , deciding to lean back against the old wooden desk in alfreds Room . "I have no plans on Changing Alfred .., despite that i do hope that you will turn back into My Alfred ..However hope has never really been on my side .

Alfred's grin finally dropped .For the first time in months he was showing some glimpse Of the Old Alfred F Jones "Im still The same Alfred, Artie "-With that the american reached out , pulling the Smaller blonde nation closer to his chest .

Arthur shook his head gently , small tears growing in his green, emerald like eyes . "No Alfie, your not ..Not any more . At one point you would have rather died then place one finger on me "-he reached a hand up to rest it on the americans cheek - " We used to be lovers ..We would have died for one another "

Alfred clung close to /his/ Little England , not wanting to hear what was coming from /his/ Little brits mouth."Im sorry Artie , but i had too ..I had too beat you like that , to make sure you know that you cant ever leave " -He sighed softly before leaning down and placing a soft , tender kiss on Arthurs plump pink lips ,However the kiss wasn't returned by the brit .No. Just the opposite ,He pulled away from the other males kiss - "…"-Arthur pulled the american closer , opting for a hug. Resting his head on the americans chest he muttered out."Damn it all ..Why cant i stop loving you ?"-he asked more to him self then to alfred as a single tear fell from his saw that tear ..That small drop of liquid could still make his heart jump about in complete pain, He moved his hand to the other males cheek and removed the tear , replacing it with a gentle kiss ." I don't know Artie .."

Arthur clung tight to his one and only love . No matter how much the other changed , No matter how much Arthur was hurt , No matter who got involved . Arthur would always love Alfred , until his dying breath .The american would always be his love and there was no letting go of that , Even if Alfred was slowly slipping away ..If Alfred was falling then Arthur would always jump straight after him


End file.
